warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Sorrow Begins
Hola! It's SHISTAR!! -Cricket Noises- Okay, then... But anyway, Ancient Powers is supposed to be about the GIANT council of Elements... but at the moment, there is only six cats. XD But that's where YOU come in! As you all know, there are many interactive series around here, some where your cat can be in the story. But Ancient Powers is differant... yes, you can submit a cat to be in the Council of the Elements, but they have to represent a Clan! :D Clans, Tribes, Rogue Groups, Kittypet Groups, etc can be submitted, as long as you include the following info... * Group Name: (EG: FireClan, The Tribe of Night Fire, etc) * Your Group's Representative: (EG: Craigpaw) * Your Representative's Appearance: (Must include eye color, fur colour, distinct markings and anything else that involves what they look like. Be sure to include Gender! =D) * Your Representative's Special Power: (A Power. It will be changed if I find it too god-like. LOL. XD) * Will you allow the death of this cat? (A simple yes or no. ^_^) Put your Clan in the 'Clans' Section. I just hope this doesn't flop. XD By the way- To see if I have added your charrie, just check here. [[User:Shigura|'''Dog]]faceUser Talk:Shigura"Oh? The Scars..." 22:23, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Clans *'Group Name:' MysteryClan *'Your Group's Representative: '''Hiddenpaw/Hiddensun *'Your Representative's Appearance:' She-cat with glossy black pelt, slender graceful shape, and eyes like the sun. Her fur is areally soft and is always well groomed. *'Your Representative's Special Power': Future visions - hope it's not too god like *'Will you allow the death of this cat? Yes 'HiddenSun ' 23:40, February 21, 2010 (UTC) *'''Group Name: OceanClan *'Your Group's Representative:' Mistfeather *'Your Representative's Description:'Dark Blue-grey she-cat with Blue eyes *'Your Representative's Special Power:' Can control water. *'Will you allow the death of this cat?' Yes. MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 23:45, February 21, 2010 (UTC) *'Group Name:' AuroraClan *'Your Group's Representative:' Fadingdawn *'Your Representative's Description:'Tiny golden she-cat with dark green eyes and a long flowing tail *'Your Representative's Special Power:' Temporarily take the form of other animals *'Will you allow the death of this cat?' Yes --AutumnSky 00:28, February 22, 2010 (UTC) *'Group Name:' Tribe of Singing Winds *'Your Group's Representative:' Mist Over Shadowed Forest (Mist/Misty) *'Your Representative's Description': Pale gray she-cat with white streaks and clear blue eyes *'Your Representative's Special Power:' Control over illusions (Ability to alter or deceive the perceptions of another. Can be sensory, a light or sound-based effect, or an alteration of mental perceptions.) *'Will you allow the death of this cat?' Yes SailAndSun 02:59, February 22, 2010 (UTC) *'Group Name: '''BlizzardClan *'Your Group's Representative: Fleetpaw *'Your Representative's Description: '''Tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes *'Your Representative's Special Power: 'Either the power to read peoples thoughts and auras or the power to react faster than a normal cat (reflexes) which ever is less god-like *'Will you allow the death of this cat?: '''Yes ~Bubbly~ 05:09, February 22, 2010 (UTC) * '''Group Name: DreamClan *'Your Group's Representative:' Ashencloud *'Your Representative's Description:' Dark grey she-cat with black and white flecks and splodges and green eyes. *'Your Representative's Special Power:' The power to walk into other cat's dreams and share their thoughts *'Will you allow the death of this cat?:' Yes RedWillow 13:16, February 24, 2010 (UTC)*RedWillow* * Group Name: SolarClan (SolarClan is from some other country and the cats aren't given warrior names) *'Your Group's Representative:' Luna *'Your Representative's Description:' Pale cream she-cat with cloudy blue eyes. *'Your Representative's Special Power:' Luna has been given the power to summon dead spirits. *'Will you allow the death of this cat?:' If she has to die. Comments about the Fanfic